creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 February 2015
09:22 (Ezt) 09:23 (ezt) Chuff chuff mothafookaz. (ezt) 09:23 NOSEE ma pytanie 09:24 A ja mam odpowiedź (chyba) 09:24 No 09:24 * w szkole * *coś spada komuś z ławki* Ja (do kolegi): Coś komuś spadło. 09:24 On (do mnie): To gumowe jeb a**o! 09:24 ;__; 09:24 To stalowe imadło 09:25 Nos, ale serio. ;-; 09:25 o/ 09:25 NOSEE moge ci zadać pytanie? 09:25 o/ 09:25 O/ 09:26 Możesz. 09:26 Helou 09:26 Lubisz placki? (trollface) 09:26 (Troll) 09:27 Lópjem 09:27 Ale wolę tfaroszeg 09:27 XD 09:27 Usmażę se pokrojone plasterki ziemniaka. 09:27 (derp) 09:27 (y) 09:27 Tuse usmaże 09:27 o/ 09:27 Soko noko o/ 09:28 O/ 09:28 Jak tam życie? 09:28 Helou 09:28 Dobsz. 09:28 "Melodia życia płynie jak film, choć nie wszystko jak w nim" 09:29 "Możesz ściąć drzewo ale nie zniszczysz korzeni, przez los nauczeni jak żyć w Obiecanej Ziemii" 09:30 . 09:30 .. 09:30 NOSEEE, co za teksty, film, cytaty czy co jeszcze? 09:30 Dwie kropki, wygrałem! D: 09:30 Pieśń 09:31 Zaraz dam linka 09:31 Spoko 09:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWc4kDW6yQo 09:31 W sumie nawet spoko ta pieśń 09:32 Trzy dwa jeden zero sprawdź ten flecik, niejedna dziewczyna chciałaby tak grać na flecie - Wiesz o czym mówię (troll) 09:34 Albo mam laga albo to cisza na czacie (ogw) 09:34 Jednak cisza. WHY 09:34 Na ulicach cichosza, na chodnikach cichosza. Nie ma Mickiewicza i nie ma Miłosza (troll) 09:35 D: 09:35 o/ 09:35 Helou 09:35 Soko noko o/ 09:36 Moge ci wysłać link do tej piosenki XD 09:36 k 09:36 A ja jeszcze polecam to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yo-OfQ3VQWw 09:36 (TT) 09:36 (TT) 09:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-AHhY6JhzY Cichosza 09:37 (TT) 09:37 A teraz zetwu, śniadanko czeka (derp) 09:38 Okej, maj friens (derp) 09:38 *friend 09:38 (TT) smutno mi 09:38 Czemu? ;-; 09:38 Jack wyszedł (TT) 09:39 Jack? 09:39 No (TT) 09:39 Ooo, rzeczywiście wyszedł XD 09:39 (TT) 09:39 A co, lubisz go? (lf) 09:40 Soko noko o/ 09:40 Siema jak można tu dodać paste? 09:40 No (TT) 01:58 :[[]]D 01:58 haha spoko 01:58 ale rozwiązałam zagadkę :3 01:58 Ja kiedyś Kane'a pomyliłam c: 01:58 ... 01:59 * Crejzolkaa daje Kirze ciasteczko dla wikełów 01:59 c: 01:59 Kira, nie :P 01:59 co?? 01:59 Bo najpierw zwróciłaś się do mnie w męskiej osobie, i powiedziałaś że avatar wygląda na faceta 01:59 hej 01:59 o/ 01:59 moje życie straciło sens :P 01:59 a potem, że jednak dziewczyna 01:59 siemka 01:59 Ave Lobo 02:00 Teraz to moją płeć zgadują! (all!) 02:00 no no musiałam się jakoś zwrócić 02:00 teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że zrobiłam sobie dodatkowe 2 dni wolnego 02:00 Wiem, wiem. Spoko :[[]]) 02:00 Zapomniałaś o uczelni? 02:01 bo jestem takim nieogarem, że dowiaduję się dzisiaj, że od wczoraj mam nowy semestr c: 02:01 xD 02:01 no właśnie więc zgadłam aham i sorry z góry jak d=gdzieś będzie brkowało "w" bo mi klaiatura nawala 02:01 o/ 02:01 haha spoko 02:01 Ja nie zaprzeczam, ani nie potwierdzam 02:01 xD 02:01 no to ja "oficjalnie" zaczynam semestr od poniedziałku c: 02:02 Lobo geniuszem c: 02:02 byciem nieogarem lvl expert (y) 02:02 (like) 02:02 lvl Lobo* 02:02 haha :D 02:02 Xd 02:02 XD 02:02 studia tak bardzo 02:02 Moja uczelnia ma tak bardzo gdzieś regulamin ;_; 02:03 heh... 02:03 Kij, że po terminie, wyników nie ma i nie będzie 02:03 lel 02:03 Przyjdźcie Państwo na poprawkę 02:03 "tak na wszelki wypadek" 02:03 a niektórzy mają w trakcie semestru poprawki 02:03 w tym ja (bp) 02:04 Jakiś Facet: Wołajmy masuooo 02:04 Tłum: Masuoooo! 02:04 współczuję XD 02:04 ;__; 02:04 stąd ten nieogar 02:04 witaj excaused 02:04 o/ 02:04 (O)_(O) 02:04 Wedle moich własnych wyliczeń, mam semestr zaliczony na czysto 02:04 plus fakt, że 2 dni to pal licho 02:04 ale kto ich tam wie 02:04 Ave 02:04 XD 02:04 02:05 bo tydzień jeszcze zawalę 02:05 z kołem naukowym lecimy na Maltę 02:05 (potatodance) 02:05 Hejt, hejt, hej 02:05 o czym gadacie :D 02:05 dublehejt 02:05 xD 02:05 turystycznie, podkreślam (potatodance) 02:06 więc 2 dni to serio pal licho 02:06 się nadrobi 02:06 pierdol e tu też widzę nuda 02:06 lol 02:06 danke 02:06 To sobie stąd ić i nie klnij 02:06 kurde ;_; 02:06 lel lubię zdziwienia ludków nowych na mojego cenzora xd 02:07 Btw, Lobo 02:07 weź mojemu małemu mózgowi wyjaśnij 02:07 * Crejzolkaa ma zdziwienie przez cenzora Lobo" :o 02:07 ? 02:07 bo nie chwytam: po co cenzor, skoro nie można kląć nawet z cenzurą 02:07 troll na trolli (bp) 02:07 a w określonych godzinach nie potrzeba cenzury? 02:08 K 02:08 tzn. nie można omijać cenzora 02:08 makes sens xD 02:08 ani spamować nim 02:08 Można (ayfkm) 02:08 ja wszystko o mine :P 02:08 nie można (ayfkm) 02:08 Tzn, można, ale nie można 02:08 xD 02:08 Exa, zakład? (bp) 02:08 (huh) 02:09 Bo wiem, jak to zrobić, ale nie można bo zakazane 02:09 Omiń Lobo w edycjach (bp) 02:09 ju noł 02:09 nie można bluzgać seryjnie, bo to będzie spam cenzorem 02:09 o/ 02:09 XD 02:09 hej Madzia 02:09 Heyo o/ ;w; 02:09 Ale można nim spamować xD 02:09 i można go ominąć 02:09 kurde 02:09 ja wiem jak XD 02:09 czyli mam rację, 1:0 dla mnie 02:09 Ex - dostosuj się do regulaminu (yuno) 02:09 (potatodance) 02:10 Ale ja go nie łamię. Tylko udowadniam, że mam rację xD 02:10 ale to jak można w końcu spamować bo się pogubiłam XD 02:10 żadnych wiązanek ani omijania cenzora 02:10 Nie można 02:10 Kurde, chodzi o techniczną stronę. 02:10 bo inaczej wypad za drzwi (gtfo) 02:10 Lobo, widziałaś PW? (LF) 02:10 Że jest to wykonalne 02:10 wait 02:10 wyzpoierdolaj :P i o minelem :P 02:10 HAHA SPOKO 02:10 xD 02:10 XD 02:11 Chyba sie nie udało ominąć xd 02:11 Cenzora ominiesz, moda już nie xD 02:11 udało się już rócił :D 02:11 XD 02:11 Hahaha :P 02:11 Straszę Lobo D: 02:11 i kłócić z wyżej stojącym człekiem się nie powinno 02:11 Gwoli jasności: ja nie mówię, że jest to dozwolone. Ja tylko mówię, że to da się zrobić. 02:11 Czo za ludzie...niegrzeczni. Za moich czasów było inaczej ;w; 02:11 :D 02:12 :D 02:12 da się, owszem, ale nie powinno 02:12 z resztą w logach zawsze widać, kto omija cenzora 02:12 O tak, bo Ty taka grzeczna Madzia jesteś :v 02:12 jeżeli coś jest to poinno być i kożystać się z tego XD 02:12 Madzia, ty też przeklnełaś c: 02:12 -.- 02:12 Ex no prawdziwy aniołek ;x 02:12 Szczególnie ostatnio :v 02:12 Krej co?! Czy ja o czymś nie wiem ;> 02:12 :v 02:13 Pff..proszę mnie tu nie oczerniać ;w; Ja bardzo grzeczna i wgl x'd 02:13 yhm 02:13 Cii Ex ;c 02:13 Yhym... 02:13 (O)_(O)_(O)(O)_(O)(O)_(O)_(O)_(O)_(O)_(O)_(O) :P 02:13 ehe....a się sporo nasłyszałam o twoich trollach 02:13 Eyy ;c 02:13 Lobo cii! xd 02:13 kolejny będzie ban 02:13 Jeszcze raz i ban 02:13 TO było kiedyś! 02:13 Jeszcze masuo i ban 02:13 lobotaker 02:14 phalanxa mu 02:14 Madzia - już nie praktykujesz? 02:14 Madzia, a nasz chowany i berek? c: 02:14 Tzn? 02:14 Ostatnio Madzia osiągnęła nowy poziom :v 02:14 Raven co? 02:14 ._. 02:14 Emm..że co?! xd 02:14 dawaj bana XD 02:14 phalanx = global perm ban. 02:14 Krej cii xd 02:14 aha 02:14 x: 02:14 c: 02:14 nie mam takiej władzy 02:14 Co ja praktykuje? ;v 02:14 Madzia, kiedy znów się z NIM pobawimy w berka? c: 02:15 nie jestem helperem ani pracownikiem Wiki (pracować w korpo to zło) 02:15 Ja sie jeszcze nie bawiłam i nie bede sie bawić.. ;-; 02:15 Lobo: amen 02:15 xd 02:15 :l 02:15 Pobawmy się (QQ) 02:15 z przyjemnością 02:15 Sally? 02:15 nara na amen skurwiele :P 02:15 :p 02:16 Nara :P 02:16 kuffa xd 02:16 Hahaha xd 02:16 xD DDD 02:16 c: 02:16 triple ban xD 02:16 byłam pierwsza xD 02:16 O bosz x'DDD 02:16 *facepalm* x'D 02:16 Lobo, screen 02:16 proszę xD 02:16 :> 02:16 Krej nie bawię sie z NIM. 02:16 tego nikt nie przebije: http://screenshooter.net/101871090/icavlrn 02:16 Nawet Nosh i Piniak nie są lepsi c: 02:16 Na ile mu dałyście? xD 02:17 Madzia, czemu? ;( 02:17 2h 02:17 2h 02:17 c: 02:17 Idź sobie zobacz do niego. 02:17 Ex, a ty? 02:17 2h 02:17 xD 02:17 c: 02:17 6h lol xD 02:17 Łał. 02:17 biedak xd 02:17 Zgrane dziewczyny ;w; 02:18 C: 02:18 Dream team xD 02:18 no kurde xD 02:18 szukam dziewczyny. 02:18 Krej i co? Wiesz już dlaczego? ;_; 02:18 Zgubiłeś? 02:18 Zróbny firmę "Lobo i spółka zawsze bana mają" c: 02:18 dają* 02:18 Madzia, nie 02:19 tak bardzo brutal xD 02:19 Krej... ._. 02:19 O.. 02:19 pacynka 02:19 (ban) 02:20 Założyłeś drugie konto? 02:20 lel 02:20 kolejne triple? xD 02:20 xd 02:20 jeszcze się zastanawiacie.. 02:20 "+" 02:20 *o* 02:20 "bb" 02:21 Em..om...ym..? 02:21 Crej, nie ma dowodów 02:21 Crejz jedyna 02:21 Madzia, za młody jestem 02:21 odbanować? 02:21 cofnę 02:21 ok 02:21 od razu widać że to on ._. 02:21 tak, ale oficjalnie nie ma dowodów ;_; 02:22 Sam się przyznał /o\. 02:22 Yy...ale co? Rev? 02:22 A IP ktoś sprawdził? ._. 02:22 Rav* 02:22 rev rav 02:22 nieważne 02:22 z tym cza go naczelnych 02:22 x'D 02:22 LElz.. 02:22 a naczelni czasem to luje, co zbytnio nie chcą sprawdzać od razu c: 02:22 Moim zdaniem to on ._. 02:23 Ale ja się zawsze mylę ._> 02:23 ._. 02:23 <666DEAD> _-"/ 02:23 i szukam Nathana Explosion, kiedy mówi "that's brutal" xD 02:23 Dead powiedz nam, tworzysz nowe konta, żeby omijać bana? 02:23 <666DEAD> NIE 02:23 tak tylko pytam 02:23 Ex, oczekujesz że ci po dobroci powie XD 02:23 Hahaha xd 02:23 <666DEAD> LUBIE WKURZAC 02:23 A ja banować, idealnie się zgrywamy :v 02:23 zaiste 02:23 <666DEAD> THX 02:23 ._; 02:23 zasada numer 1 nie karm trolla 02:24 hej Ender 02:24 Nasada numer 2 trolla banuj c: 02:24 o/ 02:24 O/ 02:24 <666DEAD> TEMU KIJ W DUP E WAM 02:24 zasada numer trzy: troll z rana na nudę jak śmietana 02:24 jest taka fajna opcja u adminów jak zablokuj 02:25 też ją mam 02:25 <666DEAD> DAWAJ KIJU BLOKA XD 02:25 to jej użyj 02:25 c: 02:25 double ban 02:25 teraz 02:25 (loool) 02:25 ehh.. 02:25 spada nam forma ;_; 02:25 bo nadal szukam cytetu 02:25 Biedna Lobo nie zdążyła :/ 02:25 cytatu* 02:25 * Madzia.124 siada na Trumnie ;w; 02:25 Lobo, daj screena Enderowi c: 02:26 ale jest dowód: http://screenshooter.net/101871090/icavlrn xd 02:26 http://screenshooter.net/101871090/pugyujn 02:26 Ale czego screena? X 02:26 XD * 02:26 no paczaj 02:26 hej Loki 02:26 też umiem podrobić screena tak żeby lobo napisała lubie placki 02:26 ja rypię 02:26 o/ 02:26 o/ 02:26 bo poleci ban na IP! 02:26 (Hi) 02:26 banuj na ip 02:26 i mam to serdelecznie w tylcu 02:27 <6D6E6A6D> PC RESETNE :P 02:27 <6D6E6A6D> ZMIENNE IP 02:27 <6D6E6A6D> 02:27 Loki! HEyoo! o/ ;w; 02:27 Dead 02:27 zgłoszę na centralę 02:27 i ci zakresy zablokują 02:27 zagadka Faknoc a odkryta 02:27 <6D6E6A6D> DAWAJ PICZO 02:27 Heeeyo * 02:27 o/ 02:27 hej Adam 02:27 B) 02:27 02:27 Pójdzie ktoś z was ze mną poziej na Five Nights at Freddy's wiki ? 02:27 kolejny double 02:27 O co chodzi z tymi gwiazdami i czaszką? XD 02:27 ale tryplacza już nikt 02:28 kurde 02:28 Userzy tam nawet spoko są 02:28 Loki FNaF wiki czy Freddy Fazbear Pizza Wiki? 02:28 Chodzenie o kulach - +40 do popularności na korytarzu ;-; 02:28 Loki, może ja pójdę... 02:28 ...boso 02:28 c: 02:28 wpierw muszę kogoś IP zbanować 02:28 Na* 02:28 :] 02:28 KREJ! ZDRAJCO! ;C (T_T) 02:28 sorki 02:28 XD 02:28 Loki. 02:29 no czo ? 02:29 Na Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki czy Freddy Fazbear Pizza Wiki? XD 02:29 Bo jest taka i taka. 02:29 To pierwszw 02:29 *pierwsze 02:29 Ja tam czytam arty czasami. 02:30 ban na IP poszedł 02:30 Ale wole tam na razie nie wchodzic za często, bo mam za mało edycji 02:30 To był Faknoc ? (lf) 02:30 Lobo, zeskanowałaś? >3< 02:30 o/ 02:30 Hey ;C 02:30 to natoshi, na 90% 02:30 (Hi) 02:30 Loki, ja nie mam wcale edycji. 02:30 hej Mega 02:30 Loki, cześć 02:30 o/ 02:30 * Ex q slowpoke 02:30 (Hi) 02:30 I Adam cześć 02:31 o/ 02:31 i Natoshi cześć 02:31 przyznaj się. 02:31 a ja Ravenowi powiem Papa 02:31 bo ja nic z Faknoc em nie mam nic wspólnego 02:31 Excaused'a banuję również na IP 02:31 Crejzi pojdzie boso :D 02:31 za omijanie bana 02:31 nie wiemy czy to był faknoc 02:32 Lobo, zeskanowałaś? 02:32 * Crejzolkaa chodzi boso 02:32 c: 02:32 niet 02:32 W lesie boso chodzić C: 02:32 zw 02:32 (ok) 02:32 (TT) 02:33 A-ale to nie ja Madzia! (QQ) 02:33 Pff! (TT) 02:33 To ja >:):)"> (derp) 02:34 Co tam, że nie wiem o co chodzi (derp) 02:34 to jest natoshi 02:34 dobra ja się żegnam papa :D 02:34 (Zalgopinkiepie) 02:34 Raven 02:34 Bayo ;C 02:34 Nerka 02:34 nawet nie wiem o co cho Wam (wut) 02:54 Z Adult Swim 02:55 Gra 02:55 Ja wymyśliłam Henia i ja jestem nazywana Henio c: 02:55 Dobri Mudżin 02:55 idę się zabić 02:55 zqw 02:55 zw * 02:56 Ex co ty ? 02:56 o/ 02:56 Co ci odpiło ? 02:56 (Hi) En 02:56 lel (derp) 02:56 Ex, nie zabijaj soę! D: 02:56 http://screenshooter.net/101871090/icavlrn 02:56 O/ 02:56 (Hi) 02:56 hej Boone 02:56 Crejz 02:56 ? 02:56 Ex idzie się powiesić 02:56 się* 02:56 Nie! D: 02:57 o, czyli jednak dotarł do was triple ban? xd 02:57 ona chyba nie mówi poważnie 02:57 Znam ją 02:57 Crejzolkaa usuwam.. (TT) 02:57 http://prntscr.com/67jvgw 02:58 *Admin: Ty, nie wolno wam pisać na chacie 02:58 *User: No to po co chat? 02:58 *Admin: Bo tak kmioty 02:58 Madzia ale co ? 02:58 to ja nie mam bana? 02:58 miałeś pewnie kicka 02:58 nie bana 02:58 Raven - nie oskarżaj 02:59 Ona wie co.. (TT) 02:59 dziwne, nie mogłem przez 5 minut wejść 02:59 jak nie wiesz kto to 02:59 (TT) 02:59 aha... 02:59 może ktoś przypadkiem dał ci bana 02:59 ale odbanowano cie 03:00 Czat mi się nie ładował po prostu. 03:00 aha... 03:00 Raven ja też nie mogłam wejśc ;-; 03:00 Ja też. 03:00 Pokazywało mi, że nikogo nie ma. 03:00 ta, te bugi 03:01 K wróciłam 03:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoFtz2UDG0c xd 03:01 O kurde duch 03:01 Buuu 03:01 XD 03:02 Krej to koniec.. (TT) 03:02 Bójmy się D1 03:02 (TT) 03:02 * Crejzolkaa kończy bieg na 100 m 03:02 (QQ) 03:03 Stópki muszą odpocząc po biegu 03:03 Morta na czacie mamy D: 03:04 (TT) gdzie? 03:04 Loki to Mort (captcha) 03:04 xD 03:04 wat xd 03:04 Loki, ponoć Ender ma ładne nóźki c: 03:04 Siemka. 03:04 (Hi) 03:04 o/ 03:05 Lobo, a kiedy zeskanujesz? (QQ) 03:05 Ender ? XD 03:05 Crezy (ayfkm) 03:05 Aracz! (QQ) 03:05 Chryste xD 03:05 A wiem bo Crejz Norris Ninja widzi wszystko (lf) 03:05 Madzia ;-; 03:05 Ave Aracz 03:05 nwm 03:05 Prosze powiedz że masz (QQ) (TT) 03:05 myślę nad tym, czy nie zacząć znów SoL 03:05 Niestety bym skłamał. 03:05 cz.5 03:06 (T_T) 03:06 bo cuś zaczęłam 03:06 hej Aracz 03:06 No hej. 03:06 A teraz jem szczupaka ^^ 03:07 smacznego 03:07 Dzięki. 03:07 Ogólnie ryby lubię, ale ta jest świetna :E 03:07 Aracz smacznego 03:07 Ja chcę już z pracy wyjść ;_; 03:08 na piwo z bratem chce 03:08 Dobry szupak? 03:08 (Hi) 03:08 szczupak* 03:08 hej Nowa 03:08 Ave Nowa o/ 03:08 * Noworoczna pada twarza na ziemie 03:08 Jak dla mnie świetny. 03:08 Cześć Nowa. 03:08 Tylko ości dużo. 03:08 a ja bym chciała być bardziej ogarnięta c: 03:08 moja rodzina nie wie, że od wczoraj mam nowy semestr c: 03:08 (derp) 03:08 o/ 03:09 Lobo 03:09 jak się dowiedzą, że 2 dni nie byłam na zajęciach, to mnie ukatrupią c: 03:09 A ja napisałem test gimbazjalny, część historia+wos, gorzej niż w zeszłym roku :/ 03:09 Yo.. 03:09 Atak fanów Dżefa? (lf) 03:09 Nie roku 03:09 Co poprzedni test. 03:09 Próbny 03:09 Crejz plis 03:09 Lobo wspólczuję 03:09 Aracz..kiedy będziesz miał? ;_; 03:10 A to kawałek dla Lobo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RpG7FzXrNSs 03:10 dopasowałeś Xd 03:10 XD 03:10 Nje wjem 03:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgTll-s_8jA#t=36 c: 03:11 xD 03:11 * Noworoczna umiera 03:11 Uuu 03:11 :] 03:11 Loki, spokojnie 03:11 rączki na kołdrę 03:11 oddychaj 03:11 xD 03:12 Xd 03:12 Hej 03:12 hej 03:12 Ave 03:12 Helou 03:12 * Crejzolkaa nadaje Ex imię Grażynka a Lokiemu Rysio 03:12 Możecie masować nogi c: 03:12 o/ 03:12 a akurat 30 Seconds to Mars będą w Gdańsku 03:12 ;-; 03:13 hey 03:13 Lobo to świetnie ^^ 03:13 Może przyjadę 03:13 nie pamiętam, którego, ale będą 03:13 ja tam nie jestem ich fanką 03:13 O? Madzie :v 03:13 Ja ide, pa 03:13 Narka. 03:13 pa 03:13 ,* 03:14 pa 03:14 Napisze ktos jak wejdzie banan? 03:14 nq 03:14 Kurde, ja nie robię za darmo stópkowego ślubu! 03:14 Masować te nogi (Rage) 03:14 (bb) 03:14 ok 03:14 o/ 03:14 hej Ender znów 03:14 o/ \o 03:14 Randka ze stopą jak to Rets pisała :D 03:14 Rysio, cichaj c: 03:15 Masuj nogi Grażynce >:C 03:15 Ja Ci na urodziny kupię dmuchaną stopę, serio xD 03:15 Loki? ty masz fetysz ;aaa; 03:15 ,* 03:15 XD 03:15 xD 03:15 nienawidze jak sie z kompa na fona przerzucam 03:15 daaamn 03:16 Co do fetyszy - każdy jakiś ma. 03:16 Nie każdy o nim wie. 03:16 fakt 03:16 ._. 03:16 tylko jak taki fetysz poznać? 03:17 Rysio masujesz jej te nogi? c: 03:17 Posiedzieć za długo w internetach? 03:17 Ex mogę ? XD 03:17 co? xd 03:17 Najgorsze są takie fetysze których można się wstydzić ;____; 03:17 >wiem coś o tym 03:17 Nie opowiem wam o nich bo się wstydzę xD 03:17 XD 03:17 Lelz.. ;-; 03:17 Na drzewa ? 03:18 leeel xD 03:18 XD 03:18 Loki, lubisz w dziuple? 03:18 Nie, nie na drzewa... 03:18 XD 03:18 Jak zgadniecie to się przyznam :E 03:18 Na wojne? c: 03:18 albo co niektórzy mają fetysz na pająki 03:18 kiedyś pamiętam odcinek od Springera 03:18 Nje. 03:18 Nje zgadliście ;_; 03:18 Aracz, na Aracza? (Derp) 03:19 gdzie laska miała fetysz na owoc 03:19 owoce* 03:19 Aracz (lf) 03:19 lel, to było dziwne (numb) 03:19 To i tak nie to ;___; 03:19 Loki! (Rage) 03:19 Czo ? 03:19 Masuj Grażynce nogi! (Rage) 03:19 Czekam a Ex aź odpowie XD 03:19 *na 03:19 Nie czekaj tylko działaj c: 03:20 JJ 03:20 Żodyn nie zgadnie ;_; 03:20 Gram sobię :v 03:20 o/ 03:20 No hej. 03:20 na broń? 03:20 Nounafił. 03:20 Nie, nie na broń xD 03:20 ;_; 03:20 Nie zgadniecie, piszę wam. 03:20 xd 03:20 Na co ma Ex odpowiedzieć? 03:20 Na stopy? c: 03:20 wiesz, ile jest tych fetyszy?! 03:20 Nie. 03:20 I nie. 03:21 * Ex q kładzie nogi na stół 03:21 Bo ja to Rysiek a ty Grażynka według Crejzi XD 03:21 ja mam fetysz na powietrze 03:21 te? xD 03:21 uuuu 03:21 cyberseks 03:21 to masuj xD 03:21 Cyberseks jest żałosny... 03:21 Tru 03:21 jaki seks ? 03:21 ja rypię....nie chcę tutaj żadnych zboczeństw 03:21 To tylko masaż XD 03:21 No niestety masz :C 03:23 coś jak u Salai - jest hetero, ale ma fetysz na homo 03:23 Za dużo Hajsowników :C 03:23 Nihon? Małe, żółte, dzikie ludki? 03:23 XD 03:23 * EnderGuy (grelldance) 03:24 Twarze Geja to pruderyjne porno dla zakompleksionych nastolatek. 03:24 Lel, nie zgadniecie. 03:24 Ex - tru 03:24 toż to nawet namiastka BDSM nie jest ;_; 03:24 Zgaduję, zgadłem. Chce nagrodę C: 03:24 Aracz, masz fetysz na... 03:24 Ja nadal nie rozumiem co tam jest magicznego. Encyklopedie lepiej przeczytać c: 03:24 COŚ! 03:24 ;_; 03:27 Ale byście dziwnie o mnie pomyśleli. 03:27 2 girls 1 cup 03:27 Lobo to Serek mi to polecił CD 03:27 XD 03:28 i zaraził mnie 03:28 lool 03:28 Co takiego? :E 03:28 zw 03:28 Aracz, mów 03:28 To https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KWJLncfXbVg 03:28 Nołpnołpnołp 03:28 jj 03:28 to jest złe 03:28 Master no właśnie takie fetysze też niestety są 03:29 . 03:29 są, niestety (numb) 03:29 Lag. 03:29 ballaq dan li din la balla din la dan li balla dan li din la siallala lala xd 03:29 Bounafif. 03:29 Tak? 03:29 Bułnafił. 03:29 2girls1cup - wystarczy? 03:29 ;_: 03:29 Adameł. 03:29 1 man 1 jar 03:29 Araczeł. 03:29 masz fetysz na Adama? XD 03:29 Nie. 03:29 o.O 03:29 Na coś, w co raz, że śmierdzi, a dwa jest w tym pełno szkodliwych bakterii 03:29 xD 03:30 XD 03:30 XD 03:30 witam ^^ 03:30 Siki? 03:30 (HI) 03:30 :) 03:30 o/ 03:30 Kupa? XD 03:30 Omg 03:30 Antropomorfizacja wszystko wam wytłumacyz. 03:30 ; S 03:30 :S 03:30 Stefan pewnie zaraz wyjdzie bo czaszki :E 03:30 czaszki? 03:31 hej Miks 03:31 Tak, Czaszki. 03:31 Więc wytłumaczyłem wam teraz 80% mego fetysza. 03:31 chodzi o admów 03:31 jakie czaszki? 03:31 aha 03:31 PS: szwab 03:31 wait 03:31 Zw 03:31 Aracz, nie mów 03:31 O ty D: 03:31 to dość... nietypowy fetysz 03:31 jesteś....furry? ;___; 03:31 Nie, oni są przyjebani. 03:31 Ja tylko podzielam ich fetysz ;_; 03:31 ;_____; 03:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6wW1VWV_1c (2cute4me) 03:31 omg 03:32 furry ;____________; 03:32 furry to zuo 03:32 aracz lubisz csa? 03:32 Nie. 03:32 Adam - a ty lepiej obejrzyj cały film zamiast jarać się jedną piosenką xd 03:32 ;__; 03:32 Lobo - bo logika furry - jestem zwierzęciem zamkniętym w ciele człowieka. 03:32 Nie, lel, jesteś przywalony. 03:32 Aha. 03:32 .-. 03:32 Zwięrzęciem? 03:33 Tak. 03:33 Lobo, a Ty na co masz? 03:33 lel 03:33 ale oni się jarają antroporno (numb) 03:33 Jj 03:33 Ja miałem z takimi furry do czynienia w internetach to się trochę dowiedziałem :E 03:33 w sumie sama nie wiem 03:33 z/w 03:33 Wiem na co macie fetysze (lf) 03:33 No i Lobo, oni dzielą się na niedowalonych mniej czy bardziej. 03:33 Bo jedni się w antroporno jarają cechami ludzkimi, drudzy zwierzęcymi .-. 03:33 ty jesteś tym mniej dowalonym, tak? 03:33 Crejz Norris Ninja wie wszystko (lf) 03:33 Hell'ou 03:33 hej Salai 03:33 (Hi) 03:33 Tak. 03:34 Hej. 03:34 I widzi wszystko (lf) 03:34 o/ 03:34 Nie będę się z tym krył :E 03:34 o/ 03:34 Kto widzi wszystko (lf 03:34 (lf) * 03:34 a ty się jarasz tymi zwierzęcymi cechami? 03:34 Ja widzę (lf) 03:34 czy ludzkimi? 03:34 Ja (lf) 03:34 Nie, ludzkimi. 03:34 aha ;__p 03:34 ;__; 03:34 Bo jakbym się jarał zwierzęcymi 03:34 To zoofil ;-; 03:34 Adam, ja widzę ja ty widzisz (lf) 03:34 (lf) 03:34 kiedyś widziałam powalonego gifa Bugs x Lola 03:34 A co jeśli nekrofil? Znam takiego 03:35 lel, to było chore ;__; 03:35 kurde, bzykać umarlaka (facepalm) 03:35 Ogólnie ja wiem że czasami ludzie porównują mnie do furry, ale ja nie jestem jednym z nich. 03:35 to jeszcze jedna opowieść z lekcji Historii. 03:35 dajeszQ 03:35 ! 03:35 Lobo, ty też go znasz xd 03:35 Tak, w gry jak mam możliwość gram postaciami zwierzęcymi itepe, ale jednak aż taki powalony to nie jestem ;_; 03:35 jj 03:35 Salai stwierdziłe, że z tych co widzialem jednak twoje najładniejsze 03:36 Pani pyta jednego z drugiej wojny. Ja się tak wyrywałem do odpowiedzi że koledzy powiedzieli że mam orgazm (lf) 03:36 Jestem tak spaczony na 50% 03:36 *stwiereziłem 03:36 Ale co? 03:36 Jesusie i maryjo Lobo ratuj 03:36 ładniejsse niż Kulkowej 03:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q118_pJ42GU 03:36 Bołnafił, fetysz na historie? 03:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q118_pJ42GU 03:36 wat 03:36 Ale czo ładniejsze ;-; 03:36 ty wiesz co :D 03:36 ale że o co chodiz 03:36 chodzi* 03:36 ._. 03:36 ;-; 03:36 Że tak ręką machałem i podnosiłem bo chciałem odpowiedzieć ;_; 03:36 Loki to pedofil. 03:37 * Salai69 chowa się za Lobo 03:37 Salai - tak.. 03:37 (Angry) 03:37 wat 03:37 Jej, to jednak to nie ja jestem tym najgorszym. 03:37 z/w 03:37 .-. 03:37 (pedobear) ? 03:37 Nie przeginacie ? 03:37 Loki to stopofil 03:37 wat 03:37 Mort? 03:37 ale gdzie? 03:37 To jeszcze jedno. 03:37 nie ogarniam jak swoich studiów (huh) 03:37 Kot na szóstej! 03:38 jj 03:38 Crejza pw 03:38 A Madzia ciebie ktos o cos pytał ? 03:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q118_pJ42GU obejrzcie to 03:38 Loki tak jak Ciebie. 03:38 Miks, nie spam 03:38 Fajnie co nie? 03:38 Madzie 03:38 To nie jest spam! 03:38 Jeden na przerwie wyjmuje telefon. Ziomuś mówi do gospodarza żeby się popisać: ,,Jesteś gospodarzem. Powiedz mu żeby nie używał telefonu.''. Po chwili namysłu sam wyjął telefon. 03:38 .-. 03:38 tym samym? (ayfkm) 03:39 * Aracz mówi jakby śpiewał 03:39 Salai to nic nie znaczy dla twojej informacji 03:39 Nie ogarniam juuużżż niiiic 03:39 dududuuu 03:39 . 03:39 Co ;-; 03:39 dudududdu (all!) 03:39 dawno nie gadalem na skype :v 03:39 http://vk.com/video204783887_165707971 Kawaii 03:39 ... 03:39 Co Madzie Master? ;x 03:40 Madzie, Madzie Master. 03:40 bo przesadziłaś 03:40 ? ._. 03:40 Lobo, na Live Event w Polsce może zabraknąć Setha Rollinsa i Randy'ego Ortona. 03:40 ou 03:40 Hej 03:40 Yo 03:40 czemu 03:40 ? 03:40 (Hi) 03:40 hej Krzyś 03:41 Nie wiem 03:41 ale będzie Romek? :3 03:41 po prostu takie info dostałem. 03:41 Będzie pewnie. 03:41 (la) 03:41 Adam znamy się?! 03:41 xD 03:41 wat 03:42 Krzysiulka, dobrze się czujesz? Może Apap? 03:42 Ej, fetysze się leczy? ;_; 03:42 Nie 03:42 Po prostu to test na pamięć 03:42 ja znikam 03:42 \o 03:42 wat 03:42 \o 03:43 o/ 2015 02 20